


General Hux之死

by KitschStatue



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 赫克斯将军是怎样死去
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 7





	General Hux之死

赫克斯将军死了。死在一个早晨。星球的背面旋转着向帝国的首都倾斜，把恒星的光压扁进广阔的平面。一个普普通通的早晨。赫克斯就死在这个早晨。

现在该叫他皇帝才对。这个时代人人都有可能做皇帝。当统治的地域以星系为单位，历史不再用某个人诞生的节点纪年，如雷贯耳的姓氏总是会如水融进海里，而命运会在私生子、走私犯与拾荒者的血脉里加进某种尊贵的成分。

他死得很不体面。谈论这件事的人都被处决，但还是有一种传言，说是凯洛伦的幽灵在作祟。他们不敢明说那个名字，用嘴型比划：凯-洛-伦。是原力？或者别的什么。但这野蛮的信仰不能在那具熊似的躯体上保护凯洛伦的脑袋，赫克斯用另一种野蛮征服了他的野蛮。

停灵三天，法斯玛将军签署了命令允许尸检。

不是原力。是窒息而死。于是所有人都松口气。

害死皇帝的是一只章鱼。活的章鱼。它被仔仔细细地翻洗过，洗掉了墨汁后白生生的，腕足柔软而有韧性。后厨将它拍昏、剖开、切碎，最后淋上酱汁，端到皇帝的餐桌上。皇帝的刀叉将它送进嘴里。

那个早晨，在别的星球上可能会有光照亮红色的海。赫克斯盯着窗外，近地轨道上，环形的人造卫星链整齐划一回望着新帝国的首都。

他把早饭咽下去，那只章鱼将死未死，腕足温顺地被赫克斯的牙齿咬碎。

它的其中一个吸盘吸住了赫克斯的喉管。

于是皇帝死在那个早上。

他们试图找到赫克斯的政治遗嘱，却发现上面空无一字。于是他的遗言得追溯至军校档案。按照十七岁的赫克斯的要求，他的棺木从此漂流在宇宙里。有人想起来但又不敢说：凯洛伦的尸体也在太空里当垃圾。

第一秩序的旗帜为他短命的将军暂时落下。

皇帝死了。他的士兵们高呼，把杯子在地板上摔碎：皇帝万岁！


End file.
